AG021
}} Which Wurmple's Which? (Japanese: ケムッソVSケムッソ！どっちがどっち！？ VS Kemusso! Which is Which!?) is the 21st episode of the , and the 295th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 17, 2003 and in the United States on February 14, 2004. Blurb Everyone is getting up and getting ready for breakfast, but Ash is nowhere in sight. He is found outside the Pokémon Center, anxiously awaiting news on his Treecko. After breakfast, Ash and company head out to Granite Cave because they heard one of the elite Trainers is there. On their way, they pass an old man who says that this is the ultimate fishing spot where rare and unusual water Pokémon can be caught. The man then offers them some fishing poles to find out for themselves. What our heroes aren't aware of is that the old man is actually James and the other two Team Rocket hooligans are hiding in the bushes. After some time, May catches an Octillery. She tries to battle it with her Wurmple, but fails and the Octillery jumps back into the water. Ash has the same luck with the Corphish he caught. Throughout all this, Team Rocket is hiding in the water in their Magikarp sub, waiting for someone to snag their sub so that they can pull everyone, Poké Balls and all, into the water. May is the unlucky candidate, but instead of Team Rocket pulling her down, Ash, Max, Brock, and May pull them up and out of the water. After reciting their motto, Team Rocket jumps onto the shore and tries to steal all the Pokémon. When May defends her Wurmple, Jessie says she doesn't want May's Wurmple because Jessie's is better. A fight between the girls ensues over which one is better. Max concludes that the Wurmples are about the same. James tries to steal the Pokémon again and in the resulting confusion, the Wurmples get mixed up. Later, May realizes what happened when her Wurmple won't go back into its ball. Ash's Taillow helps the gang find Team Rocket to make the trade. When May and Jessie move to trade back, Jessie takes both Wurmples and tries to escape in Team Rocket's balloon. Ash sends Taillow to pop the balloon and a Pokémon battle results. The episode ends with May happily feeding her Wurmple. Plot and wake up in the Pokémon Center and promptly notice that and are missing. In the hallway outside, they find the two sleeping on a bench, just to be closer to Ash's injured and . After receiving his fully healed from Nurse Joy, the gang eat breakfast and discuss Ash's training. Max approaches the group and says that Steven Stone, the son of Mr. Stone, is in Granite Cave doing some secret research. Ash and his friends decide to meet him there. On the way to Granite Cave, they come across James, disguised as an old man. He convinces them to fish at a nearby fishing spot, and lends them rods. As the gang starts fishing, Ash lets Treecko out to enjoy the sunshine. After fishing for a moment, May lands an . She looks it up in her Pokédex as explains that she needs to battle the hooked Pokémon. Behind them, the wild Octillery uses Constrict on Max. May sends out her and commands it to use , but Octillery dodges. Wurmple mistakenly ensnares Max with the attack. Octillery escapes back into the sea, taking the time to Max on the way. Next, Ash lands a , which grabs Max using . Pikachu tries to use a , but Corphish quickly attacks with before returning to the water. Meanwhile, is back inside their Magikarp submarine. Jessie explains their plan to steal Pikachu and the other Pokémon. Team Rocket intends to snare the gang's rods and pull them into the water, then steal their floating Poké Balls, along with an exhausted Pikachu. Fortunately, their pedals break and Ash and friends pull them to the surface. Team Rocket exits their submarine while saying their motto, then try to capture Pikachu in a shock-proof net. Ash commands Treecko to James, who drops the net. , claws extended, threatens to steal all of the gang's Pokémon. May quickly defends her Wurmple, beginning an argument with Jessie over whose Wurmple is superior. Max tries to settle the fight by declaring both Wurmple equal, but Jessie is determined to battle. She commands her to use , but misses. May and Ash command Treecko and Wurmple to fight, and the two Wurmple are swapped during the confusion. Team Rocket tries to flee, but are blasted away by Pikachu's . Afterwards, May notices that the Wurmple isn't hungry, and figures out that the two Worm Pokémon must have been switched. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is dismayed to find that the Wurmple near them has a ferocious appetite, and doesn't seem to like Jessie. The gang hunts for Team Rocket, using to scout the area. Both May and Jessie reminisce about capturing their respective Wurmple, but Jessie's reminiscence is cut short by the arrival of Ash and the gang. May reveals the truth about the swap, and Jessie agrees to give both Wurmple to their correct Trainer. However, Jessie double-crosses May, stealing both Wurmple and running away. Team Rocket jump in their Meowth balloon while fantasizing about giving the Wurmple to their boss. Taillow interrupts their fantasy, and deflates their balloon with a quick . May recovers her beloved Wurmple, but Jessie sends out to . Taillow tries to use Quick Attack, but Seviper's quickly stops it. Ash sends out Treecko to use on Seviper and James counters by sending out his , but it hugs him instead. Ash sends Pikachu next, but Team Rocket isn't finished yet. Cacnea uses while Seviper uses . Treecko and Pikachu dodge the attacks and they use Pound and Quick Attack to finish off Seviper and Cacnea. Pikachu sends Team Rocket flying with a final Thunderbolt. The episode ends with the gang reflecting on the bond between Pokémon and , happily looking forward to future training. Major events * tries to an and tries to catch a , but both fail. * Jessie's Wurmple is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * (fantasy) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Brawly's; flashback) * (debut) * Trivia * Mike Pollock takes over the role of the narrator in the English dub and remains so until Pasta La Vista. * The dub title is a pun on the phrase "which worm is which". * In the English dub, this is the first time that 's father is referred to as Mr. Stone. In the actual episode he was in, he was referred to as President. * trying to an and trying to catch a foreshadow Ash catching and May having problems with Harley's Octillery. Errors * 's lower claws are red instead of beige before it attacks Max and each time it attacks . * After defeating , 's mouth moves but makes no sound. AG021 Error.png|Corphish error Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=?למי שייך הוואמפל הזה |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ko= |hi=कौनसा Wurmple किसका है? }} 021 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie de:Vertauschte Waumpel es:EP297 fr:AG021 it:AG021 ja:AG編第21話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第21集